


Breaks are Crucial to Studying... Probably

by madrastic



Series: 14 Day Quarantine [1]
Category: Original Work, Weak Constitution: Common Cat
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Teasing, local mage sucks his familiar's dick, thats about what happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: It's been a rough few days for Kara, and what better way to treat his familiar than to take him shopping! Nothing can go wrong with this plan!Day 1: Lingerie + Blow jobs
Relationships: Blue (WCCC)/Kara Cter (WCCC)
Series: 14 Day Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine, Weak Constitution Extended Universe





	Breaks are Crucial to Studying... Probably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weak Constitution: Common Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302013) by [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon). 



> special thanks to Awkward_Dragon and Blue_Stars_Above for helping me edit, love yall <3

Maybe taking Blue to a lingerie shop wasn’t the best idea. In Kara’s defense, it had seemed like a good plan—Blue could pick out what he liked and the two of them could have an open conversation about it rather than Blue trying to take himself apart to please his Master, more than willing to nod along with whatever his master said if it meant that Kara would have a positive reaction.

In practice, the plan had not, in fact, been successful. Blue had spent most of his time in the store watching Kara, trying to guess what he wanted to see his familiar in. By the time Kara had convinced him to wander off, to select something for himself that he liked, half an hour had already passed. Far too long to spend in a lingerie store, especially with one of the attendants looking at them like the two of them were about to run off with enough lace to fight an army.

Soon enough, though, Blue had been brave enough to slink away, to peruse the articles of clothing for cat familiars. From what Kara could see, none of them looked particularly wearable, scratchy lace and sheer gossamer meant to highlight assets. At least Kara could look at the pretty things on display while he waited.

A couple of the offerings for familiar sleepwear looked rather comfortable, if he had to be honest, more like sleepwear than anything to turn someone on. Then again, there were people who were into that, probably. It might be nice to grab one of those oversized shirts, if only to use as pajamas, with how he was splitting his bedwear with his familiar. Something to think on, at least, while Blue picked out something for tonight.

The cat had gone to the dressing room, glancing at Kara as if to check if he were allowed to. A nod allayed some fears, calmed nerves and smoothed over suspicious looks. There were… a few… things Blue had picked out. It was only natural that Kara’s curiosity was piqued, though he had promised that this would be a surprise. Blue wouldn’t have to show him before tonight if he didn’t want to.

Letting himself fill time with the surprisingly thorough collection of instructional novels this store had, Kara leafed through pages without much attention, looking at pictures of things he already knew rather than reading the words. With Qualls coming, he really shouldn’t be taking the time to do this, but it was a study trick to let one’s brain rest. Or something along those lines. Either way, if Kara had to look at another components list, he was going to scream.

The sound of someone clearing his throat at his elbow made him jump. Those familiar blue eyes widened in fear, guilt and shame following close on its heels as Blue ducked his head down politely. His soft black ears twitched, trying their damnedest to suppress anything that might have made Kara upset.

“I-I’ve selected, Master.” His voice was quiet and polite, the perfect pet.

Pushing a smile onto his face, Kara put the book back and ruffled Blue’s hair, petting right between his ears. “Good, why don’t we go up front and pay. Does it fit okay?”

An inquisitive look was met with Blue pressing the article (articles?) of clothing closer to him. “You told me not to show them to you. Um, and yes, they fit okay.”

“Right, that I did.” Chuckling, Kara handed over the payment to the man stationed at the counter, adding that shirt he’d seen to the pile—it looked very comfortable. “I was just curious, that’s all.”

Blue nodded, as if memorizing the answer. He kept close to Kara throughout the entire transaction. The pair was given a nondescript bag to put their items inside as they left under the not-so-sneaky cover of a cloudy afternoon day. The walk home was… quiet. Blue didn’t seem up for much conversation, keeping his head down as he carried their things. The familiar had insisted on it, which was progress, Kara had to admit. Better to insist on something than immediately acquiesce to Kara’s orders.

As they entered the house, Blue went to put the new clothes away, citing Kara’s request of secrecy. Minute by minute, the mage was beginning to regret it. If it was going to make Blue this on edge, there was no need for it, it had been a bad idea. That, or it had been a great idea, and this was Blue’s way of showing his excitement. Either were a distinct possibility.

“Blue?”

The rustling in the bedroom as Blue meticulously folded his new garments stopped suddenly as the cat no doubt jerked up, listening for Kara’s next request. “Yes, Master?”

“I’m going to do a bit more studying, do you need anything before I go into the workroom?” Kara bit his lip at the dryness in his tone. It was going to be misinterpreted, no doubts about that.

“No but thank you. I’ll do my workbook, in that case.” Came the response, placid and polite.

That was good, that Blue was willing to do some work while Kara locked himself away. It must have been stressful for him, to be cooped up like this while Kara studied—that was why they needed to spend some time together, why Kara had thought it important to reward Blue. The familiar needed to feel good sometimes, needed to be able to exist without so much fear in his own house. A blow job could do miles, especially after their little… incident… in the woods.

Closing the door, Kara flipped open his notes and got back to work, the chair hard against his back. This was how he was going to lose his mind, trying to drill spells and potions into his memory with enough force that his brain gave out, escaping through his ears as goo. Blue was going to find a dried-out husk where Kara once lay one of these days.

There was no time to be a husk now, though. No, it was time for learning things. Kara didn’t even remember going over these notes in class, but here they were anyway, helpfully informing him about organic combinations and herbology. What if the almacs just took this for him? That wouldn’t be too bad, would it? How could his professors expect him to remember all of this in time for the Qualls—it was inhumane, really. Future history textbooks were going to write about the cruelty of finals, Kara could see it.

Kara could also see the clock, ticking the hours away. Second by second, the time slipped away, time that he could have been using to cram more information into his head. The more he did now, the less he needed to do later on when he would have done all of the work he had previously scheduled for some undefined “later”. A small voice inside him, mislabeled as his intuition, informed him that his life was about to get quite busy indeed.

No. It was time for education. Reviewing his notes again (and again, and again), Kara was able to take his mind off of the world outside the room, the millions of obligations he had, at least for the time being. One could say what they would, but work was certainly a good distraction from worries, especially when said work was one of them. Something to cross off of his to-do list would be a blessing Kara hadn’t been afforded in quite a long time. It was good to be making real, tangible progress, even if that meant his hand cramped at the end of it all.

A knock on the door forced Kara to look up from his studies. The clock cheerily informed him that it was evening. Oh. Oh no.

“Yes?” He called, already closing his books. “Sorry Blue, I got distracted.”

The door opened a crack, a concerned face peering through at him. “I, um, I thought so—I made dinner, I, um, I hope that’s okay…” His voice trailed off, as if convinced his master was going to be angry with him over this, for making them both dinner.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to.” Kara hoped his smile conveyed even a fraction of his gratitude. These days, he hadn’t been cooking much at all.

Abashed, Blue shrugged. “It’s alright.”

The table had been set for them both, a simple meal prepared. It was… homey. Homey and nice. Maybe Kara should pull more late nights, if it meant he got a hot meal cooked for him and pleasant company to spend it with. Blue was doing great work with reading and penmanship, far better than Kara could have ever expected, and it was always nice to hear him speak more about it. He was a fan of stories, that was for certain.

Over polite conversation—more Kara making small talk than Blue, but the familiar had never been one for idle chatter—Kara debated whether or not Blue was wearing his pants. They were house pants, sure, but were they Kara’s pants? At least Blue was letting himself feel comfortable in the house, after all this time. Comfortable enough to find himself possibly in his master’s clothing.

He had to admit, Blue was attractive. Attractive and clever. Though Kara’s bones still ached from the woods, burns and bruises slowly healing, there were other options on the table. It would be nice to take care of someone else, not this ungrateful husk his mind was forced to lug around, demanding things like “rest” and “sleep” like it wasn’t a piece of baggage he was being forced to drag around.

“Hey Blue?” Kara asked, his plate cleared and day talked about.

Wide eyes, each their own personal skies, blinked at him. Had Kara not known any better, he would have pegged Blue as an owl familiar.

Right, his comment. “Why don’t I clean up here, I believe you have a present to show me tonight, right?”

A quick nod. “O-okay, Master. Shall I wait for you in the bedroom?”

“Sure, that would be just fine.” Smiling, Kara pet his head affectionately. “I can’t wait to see what you picked out.”

Another nod, and Blue was getting up, stacking his plates before Kara batted his hands away.

“You cooked, and that means it’s my turn to clean. Now go on, you might be able to get some reading in, if you want.”

“R-right. Okay, thank you.” His voice wavered a bit, as if he were trying to figure out where he had gone wrong as he went to the bedroom, leaving the door open.

Whoever had trained him had done an unfortunately good job, Kara had to say. The very idea of not helping out around the house made Blue’s stomach fill with butterflies, the concept of his master doing things for himself was unspeakable. Progress was maddeningly slow, but it was still progress, and Kara was just going to have to be patient. Painfully, painfully patient.

The dishes went by surprisingly quickly, Kara’s body doing the rote, repetitive task as his mind wandered. It always strayed so far these days, especially when he was left to his own devices for so long. This time, though, it was on Blue. More than anything, Kara hoped that Blue hadn’t just picked out what he thought Kara would like best. They had talked about this, Kara had thought they were making real progress, but, if Blue was just trying to please him, it would all have been for naught.

Then again, there was that tempting, traitorous thought of what Blue would have picked out for himself. Something modest, that was near guaranteed. Blue had never been one for exhibitionism, not of his own free will. Maybe something lacy, that would certainly be interesting. Let it not be said that the section for cats did not hold a few interesting pieces. Kara had never been one for lingerie, but options presented themselves in his mind like a catalogue.

Not that one, too complicated for one person. Not that one either, it was the farthest thing from Blue’s style, positively dripping self confidence and sex appeal. That one was a solid maybe, though that corset looked unbelievably uncomfortable if the wearer didn’t have the chest to fill it out.

Shaking his head to clear it, Kara finished up his work with more haste, filling a cup with water just to gulp it down. Something else in his stomach save dinner would help calm his nerves. That, and he probably needed to drink more water anyway. Taking care of his body was important, and other things people liked to tell themselves. Blue would be disappointed if he knew how little water he had been drinking recently.

At least that was something.

“Blue, I’m all done.” He called, broadcasting his actions. It wouldn’t do to spook him just yet by barging in.

There was the sound of rustling as a book was put away. “Just a s-second, Master!” Now if they could work on Blue calling him “Kara”, that would be great.

Taking his sweet time getting to the bedroom door, Kara waited until the telltale bustle of activity died down. He rapped his fingers on the doorframe, not looking in as he waited for Blue’s stuttered “come in”, heeding his promise to ensure that this was a surprise. Surprises could be good things, this could be fun.

At Blue’s hesitant approval, Kara walked in. Blue was… not dressed in lingerie. Instead, the familiar was wearing something similar to a nightgown. One that ended at his mid-thigh, yes, but it was still a sleep shirt. It looked quite comfortable, the black fabric very soft. White letters on the front spelled out the words “Master’s Little Pet” in curving cursive. Clearly, he had gotten it from the pet section, not the familiar one—had he felt too uncomfortable to pick out something he really liked?

“This is, um, nice Blue.” Kara smiled, trying to hide his confusion.

For his part, Blue looked like he was about to burst into flame. “Y-you asked to pick out something I liked.”

No lingerie, then, alright, Kara could work with that. “You could have just told me you didn’t like anything, that’s alright.”

Blue glanced down at his feet as his fingers gripped his wrist in an effort to keep from picking at the skin there. Opening his arms, Kara pulled Blue into a hug. The familiar accepted it, nuzzling into his master’s neck as the tension started to bleed out of his form. This wasn’t too bad, not too bad at all.

“Why don’t we keep going with tonight?” Kara’s voice was low and quiet in Blue’s ear, brushing his lips against the soft skin just below it.

With a barely contained shiver, Blue nodded, letting himself be manipulated. When Kara kissed him, he did his best to keep up, despite palatable inexperience. It was alright, Blue was trying his best and Kara didn’t mind that his familiar wasn’t the best kisser in the world. If he was… well… that would be a different issue, wouldn’t it? This was perfectly fine, the two of them slotting their bodies together and Kara pressing his hands against the small of Blue’s back.

It was Blue that took the first step back, bringing the two of them closer to the bed. Stepping forward, Kara obliged him, cradling those soft cheeks in his palms. They parted to settle onto the mattress Kara all but straddling Blue as he kissed, running his fingers through dark hair as the familiar let his hands settle onto Kara’s hips like it was a bold choice.

Kara shifted to feather pecks along Blue’s jaw, words a quiet murmur. “Lay back, let me take care of you.”

Wide eyes blinked at him, startled by Kara’s behavior. It was almost like Blue was thinking to report him for insanity, that or wake himself up from whatever dream he had convinced himself he was having. Even still, the familiar obeyed, letting his master follow him down. His breathing was fast, Kara could feel his erection pressing against his thigh, half hard just from just the foreplay. Well, Blue had a bit more to go.

“Just let me know if you want to stop, you know the words.” Kara soothed. “You’ve been such a good boy; I just want to make sure you enjoy your reward.”

An embarrassed, flustered squeak bubbled up out of Blue. “Y-yes, Master.”

Ignoring the way the title made his insides twist, Kara kept on kissing Blue’s neck, letting his hands play across his body, nice and gentle, ready to hear a refusal. He could hear little noises, trapped inside Blue’s throat, waiting to be released as Kara licked and sucked. It was nice to treat Blue like this, like he was a precious sculpture made of glass, to show him just how gorgeous and valued he was.

“You don’t have to be quiet.” Kara murmured, just loud enough for Blue to hear. “You make such pretty sounds. It would be a shame to hide them, Blue.”

Proper whimpers slipped out of Blue as Kara ghosted his lips over the crook of his neck, spending a moment at the pulse point lavishing him with attention. Inching his hands under Blue’s shirt, Kara watched with a careful eye for anything to hint for him to stop as he spread his palms over Blue’s stomach, caressing the sensitive skin he found there like it was made of gold, like it was the most expensive thing he had ever seen.

“Is this alright?” He asked, resting one thigh in front of Blue’s crotch, just in case the cat wanted something to grind against.

Blue’s eyes had blown wide, the dark of his pupils almost drowning out the blue. “Yes, very alright.”

With a smile, Kara’s hands wandered slower, playing at the underwear Blue had picked out. He hadn’t been able to see it much while they were standing, but now, under his fingertips, he was able to parse out what exactly it was. The fabric was thin, but not scratchy. Not sheer either, no. It was soft and comfortable, with what seemed like a heart-shaped hole in the back for Blue’s tail. It was adorable, and completely not Blue’s style, from what Kara had seen. So, this was what he thought his master would like best.

Feathering light touches up Blue’s sides, a sense of accomplishment filled Kara as his familiar ground against his thigh, the poor thing’s underwear doing nothing to hide the hardness of his cock. Wide eyes watched Kara’s face, waiting for his master to slap him for how daring Blue was being. That hit wouldn’t be coming. No, as Kara pulled up Blue’s shirt just enough to start kissing down his chest, Blue’s breath hitched, ears twitching as he fought to control himself.

A lick to his nipple—piercing-less, tonight—made him moan, a flush gracing his cheeks. Good. It was good that Blue wasn’t absolutely terrified to let Kara hear how much of a good time he was having. Lapping at the pink nub, Kara let one of his hands wander up to play with the other, a modicum of symmetry. His familiar gasped and whined under his touch, dragging his hips up Kara’s leg, motions growing easier, more regular as a punishment he was waiting for never came.

“You’re being such a good boy, Blue.” Kara switched to the other side of Blue’s chest, giving each nipple the attention it so rightly deserved. “Such a good boy for me.”

Hands wandered to Blue’s hips, Kara taking full advantage as Blue turned into a moaning mess at the attention. A little spot of precum had started to bleed through Blue’s underwear, his cock straining against the taut fabric. Kara’s lips took their idle stroll downwards, pressing reverent kisses against Blue’s midline, the softness of his stomach, following the trail of dark hair leading down under his pants like an arrow.

Smiling, Kara pulled back slightly, thumbs stroking the hollows of Blue’s hips just enough to be maddening. “May I please suck your cock, Blue?”

The man squeaked, mouth flapping as he tried to form speech. It was quite the role reversal, but it hadn’t been a problem before; Blue had seemed to enjoy it. From the way his dick bobbed at his master’s words, he still did, even if it was taking him a moment to collect his thoughts, to rustle around and find his words.

“Y-yes, please.” His voice was breathy, eyes slightly unfocused as Kara hummed, breath teasingly hot over Blue’s crotch.

Mouthing his cock through his underwear, Kara pressed kisses along the length, licking and lapping until the fabric was going ever so slightly see-through.

“Like this, Blue? Am I doing this right?” The faux innocence dripping from Kara’s voice could flood small valleys.

Blue, valiant as his efforts were, was doing his absolute very best not to cum in his new underwear. His legs jerked and jumped with barely contained control, tail twitching as he felt Kara’s mouth on him, his tongue lapping slow, lazy strokes through the fabric. A couple of stuttered syllables passed through his mouth, but nothing concrete enough to truly be called a “word”.

“What would you like me to do?” Kara blinked, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Blue’s slit, his familiar whimpering at the slight touch.

“P-please take off the und-underwear.” It was a challenge for Blue to get the words out, voice quiet, almost as if he were expecting a punishment for actually answering.

“Oh, okay.” Kara’s voice was soft as he sat up slightly, tugging the panties down to Blue’s thighs. “What now?” He wanted Blue to say it, to tell him exactly what he wanted.

A deep blush had settled over Blue’s cheeks as his eyes flicked around the room, as if trying to find courage hiding in the wallpaper. “Please—um—s-su… Master, please—”

Well, Kara could get the gist of that, even if Blue couldn’t say it. “ _ Oh _ , suck your cock? Alright, then.” He joked, acting as if he’d just realized what Blue wanted.

Licking a stripe up the underside of Blue’s dick, Kara listened to groans as Blue’s hands fisted in the bedsheets, the poor thing trying his very best to process the onslaught of pleasure. As Kara popped the member into his mouth, Blue all but screamed out, the sensations entirely unfamiliar. Just from even this, he was close, very close. The whimpers grew in volume as Kara let himself sink down, nose meeting the thatch of coarse hair between Blue’s legs, his familiar trying his very hardest not to buck up into his master’s open mouth.

Gentle pinches and caresses to Blue’s hips proved to be his undoing as Kara sucked him off, swiping his tongue over his slit. With a shout that could have been Kara’s name, Blue came, hot and salty, in Kara’s mouth. Already, he was whimpering apologies, quiet murmured things that he wasn’t aware he was making as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He apologized all through his orgasm, limbs loose and breathing fast.

Kara swallowed, wiping the bit that had dribbled out from between his lips on the back of his hand as his familiar slowly came back to himself, blinking hard. Pulling the cat into his arms, Kara felt something in his heart break at how those sounds died in Blue’s throat, training taking over to keep him a politely quiet, limp thing. Tears dripped onto Kara’s chest, a tremor running through his bones as his mind took him through scenarios.

All Kara could do was mumble platitudes and hold him close, trying his very best to have something nice for Blue to come back to.


End file.
